Dishonored 2
Dishonored 2 is an upcoming first-person stealth and action video game, in development by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. Its estimated release date is November 11, 2016. It will be released on Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. It was first announced at Bethesda Softworks' first E3 showcase, on June 14, 2015. The project is headed by co-creative directors Harvey Smith, lead designer of ''Deus Ex'' and lead of Deus Ex: Invisible War, and Raphael Colantonio, founder of Arkane Studios and lead designer of Arx Fatalis and Dark Messiah. Sébastien Mitton will be returning as the Art Director of Dishonored 2.Developer Commentary: Art Director Story After an "otherworldly usurper" steals the throne from the Empress, she and Corvo Attano must travel to the city of Karnaca in search of the key that will restore her to power.Bethesda Blog - "Dishonored 2 Makes Its Mark" Set 15 years after the original Dishonored, on the island of Serkonos, the game will feature two playable characters: Corvo Attano, the protagonist of Dishonored, and Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the Empire of the Isles. Each will have their own unique design and powers. Also returning is the mysterious black-eyed deity, known as The Outsider. Travel beyond the legendary streets of Dunwall to Karnaca – a once-dazzling coastal city that holds the key to restoring Emily to power.Press release info from Bethesda at E3 2015 More than two endings will be available at the end of the game.Harvey Smith Answers Your Dishonored 2 Questions Gameplay Players define their own playstyle by blending immersive first-person action, assassination, stealth, mobility, and the game’s brutal combat system. Combining the tools at their disposal, they will creatively eliminate enemies, whether they choose to pursue them unseen or ruthlessly attack head on with weapons drawn.Press release info from Bethesda at E3 2015 Dishonored 2 will feature the same campaign style as its predecessor in which the protagonist must advance through a series of missions, using a creative blend of powers and weapons.Dishonored 2 - Bethesda Showcase Interview Emily will have her own set of unique abilities while Corvo retains his abilities from the original game. The game will feature branching upgrade paths for its powersDISHONORED 2: A MAD GAME MADE BY MAD MINDS but also offers the option to play entirely without supernatural abilities.Pete Hines Dishonored 2 Interview Dishonored 2 will feature a system for crafting bone charms.Dishonored 2 Harvey Smith interview Both Emily and Corvo will be voiced,Developer Commentary - Emily and Corvo Voiced by Erica Luttrell and Stephen Russell respectively.Game Informer - Dishonored 2 Taps Vocal Talent From Game Of Thrones, Daredevil, And The Wire Development When development on Dishonored 2 began, a number of ideas were bounced around, to improve on the original while remaining true to it. The core idea was to introduce Emily as a playable character.DISHONORED 2: A MAD GAME MADE BY MAD MINDS Special Editions ''Limited Edition'' The standard edition of Dishonored 2 for pre-orders is the Limited Edition. It contains the game as well as a digital copy of Dishonored: Definitive Edition. ''Collector's Edition'' Dishonored 2: Collector's Edition was announced on June 12th, 2016 for PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. It contains the game as well as several other bonuses: *A replica of Corvo's mask on a stand (13.5" x 6" x 5.5"). *A replica of Emily's ring with a display box. *A full size propaganda poster of the new Empress. *A metal case for the game with the portraits of Emily on the front side and Corvo on the rear. *The Imperial Assassin's Pack, including exclusive Bone Charms, lore books, a musical instrument in-game and 500 coins. *A digital copy of Dishonored: Definitive Edition. Trivia *The song in the gameplay trailer released during E3 2016 is a cover of Gold Dust Woman by COPILOT (originally by Fleetwood Mac).Gold Dust Woman on WikipediaDishonored 2 E3 Gameplay Trailer on copilotmusic.com *Similarly to the original Dishonored, the game has a longer title for the German version: Dishonored 2: Das Vermächtnis der Maske (meaning 'The Legacy of the Mask'). Videos Dishonored 2 -- Official E3 2015 Announce Trailer Dishonored 2 - Bethesda Showcase Interview Dishonored_2_Game_Informer_Coverage_Trailer Dishonored 2 – Official E3 Gameplay Trailer Bethesda Showcase (2016) - Dishonored Gameplay World Premiere Pre-Release Images References es:Dishonored 2 ru:Dishonored 2 fr:Dishonored 2 it:Dishonored 2 * Category:Media